Se acaba el tiempo
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Cuando Sora le regala a todos menos a Taichi para San Valentin, cuando sientes que tu mejor amiga te ha olvidado y tienes el hommei choko de otra chica. ¿Qué harás? .Taioraiko. {Reto San Valentin, Topic Taiora, Foro P1-8} ¡Segunda parte para Chii! Continuación "cuenta regresiva".
**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **¡Perdón la demora!**

 **Tomé para hacer la segunda parte del fic "cuenta regresiva" de Ferdd. Para entender mejor, leer la primera parte.**

 **Espero te guste Chii, y espero hacerle justicia al fic de Ferdd, me fue ¡muy complicado! Poder terminarlo y darle algún giro que me guste. Creo que he podido hacer algo bien.**

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_

 **Se acaba el tiempo**

[Apartamento Yagami. Noche posterior al 14 de febrero]

Pasó su mano por su cabello claramente frustrado y confundido, ¿qué debía hacer en este momento?

Miró el hommei-choko una vez más, la forma de corazón y las orillas decoradas demarcando su forma, el peso y el suave olor que desprendía. No quiso tomarlo ni abrirlo, sentía que al hacerlo algo cambiaría.

— ¿Estás bien?

Agumon lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró con cuidado y sonrió como pudo. Sus preocupaciones no tenían porque llegar a él y hacerlo sentir mal, le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza con cuidado y luego de volver a mirarlos decidió levantarse. Quizás ir a correr un poco le haría bien.

— Taichi… ¿Me puedo comer ese chocolate?

Intercaló la mirada entre el dulce y su compañero, luego negó con la cabeza y a pesar de la protesta de Agumon, le hizo prometer que no iba a tocar ese chocolate.

.

.

[Escuela Preparatoria Odaiba. 17 de febrero]

— ¡Gracias por los chocolates del otro día, Sora!

La voz alegre de aquel chico, del que no recordaba siquiera su nombre, se clavó en su pecho. ¿Es qué Sora le había regalado a TODOS menos a él?

Sintió su cuerpo pesado y como su buen humor rápidamente se volvía negro, estaba molesto y dolido, y si bien sabía la razón no la iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos. No podía creer que su "mejor amiga" hubiera pasado de él, ¡es más! Ni siquiera se había acercado a hablarle dicho día.

La miró de reojo toda sonrojada diciendo que "no era nada", dejó su bolso sobre su puesto y se tiró sobre la silla sin ningún cuidado. A un lado Yamato se giró para hablarle, pero al ver que tenía escondida la cara contra el bolso, pasó de hablarle.

La primera hora de clases pasó tan larga como cualquier mañana, sobre todo porque matemáticas no era la materia favorita de muchos y que se la pusieran a primera hora lo hacía peor. Cuando el profesor empezó a guardar las cosas en su maletín, todos se sintieron libres de comenzar a levantarse para poder salir al esperado receso. Sora se acercó hasta los asientos de Taichi y Yamato con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Buenos! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Intentó sonar confiada, sobre todo luego de ver como Taichi ni siquiera fue a saludarla como era de costumbre esa mañana, y como tampoco siquiera la habló los pasados dos días que no se vieron.

— Todo bien.

Yamato siempre serio y tranquilo respondió, mientras miraba como Taichi estaba tenso en su puesto. Sabía que su amiga no le había regalado al castaño, pero había algo más, algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

.

.

[Mismo día (17 de febrero), más tarde]

— ¡Qué!

El grito de Mimi se pudo escuchar en todo el territorio de la escuela, lo sabían. Había dejado su jugo de frambuesas a un lado luego de la noticia que había recibido, desvió su mirada asombrada a las demás participantes de la charla, Sora ni siquiera la miró de vuelta.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¡Cómo yo no supe nada!

Meiko le había contado, entre sonrojos y tartamudeos, que el día de San Valentin y luego de hacerse de mucho valor, le había regalado un Hommei-Choko al moreno del grupo.

— Lo aplacé todo el día — había confesado mientras su mejillas estaban completamente rojas —. Quería agradecerte Sora-san —

Y aquel agradecimiento había logrado que Mimi entendiera aun menos de la situación, ¿Sora le había impulsado a regalarle el chocolate a Taichi?

Volvió a sorber su bebida e intentó aclarar la nueva información que tenía en su mente.

— ¿Te respondió algo? — estaba siendo curiosa, muy curiosa.

— N-no.

Aquella respuesta logró destensar un poco a la pelirroja a un costado, por el rabillo del ojo la analizó un momento y luego volvió su vista a la chica de anteojos. Seguía sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus manos desconcentrada.

— No sabía que te gustaba Taichi — sentenció —. Yo pensaba que… — y luego negó con la cabeza, todo esto le daba dolor de cabeza.

.

.

[Mismo lugar, mismo día. Más tarde]

— ¿Por qué la ignoras?

Yamato le cortó el paso, levantó la vista del suelo y fijó su vista en los azules ojos de su mejor amigo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y endureció la mandibula.

— La ignoras, a Sora, ¿por qué?

— No la ignoro — gruñó.

— Como digas… ¿qué sucedió?

— ¿Cómo estaban sus chocolates? ¿Buenos? — desvió la mirada e intentó reanudar su camino.

— Así que eso es — volvió a cortarle el paso, frunció el ceño y le vio volver a rehuir de su mirada —. Yo n…

— Meiko me regaló uno, un hommei…

Y fue lo último que le dijo antes de escapar de aquel lugar y poder irse a casa. Había sido un día largo.

.

.

[Departamento Yagami. Dos semanas después de San Valentin]

— ¡Hermano, algo huele mal aquí!

Hikari gritó cuando abrió el mueble donde guardaban los zapatos y un apestoso olor a podrido salió del interior. Comenzó a buscar el origen del hedor y lo encontró en una bolsa de papel, la cual al abrir encontró otra de plástico con un chocolate derretido y podrido en su interior, había sido un corazón en su momento y las decoraciones que antes habían sido rojas y rosas ya tenían un tono apagado, viscoso y sin forma.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó estirando la bolsa frente a la cara de su hermano mayor, el chico le miró curioso.

— ¡Ese es el chocolate que le dieron a Taichi hace un tiempo! ¡No me dejó comerlo! — acusó Agumon desde el sofá.

— ¿Chocolate? — le miró levantando una ceja —. ¡Un chocolate de San Valentin! — ahogó un grito.

— Oh…

— ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Por qué estaba en el armario?

— Meiko… me lo dio Meiko — ahogó un suspiro.

Ese chocolate tenía 2 semanas ahí, el mismo tiempo en el cual no le había dado respuesta alguna a la chica – a pesar de saber qué decirle -, el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin hablar con Sora.

— ¿Es un hommei?

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando el juego de fútbol que pasaban por la televisión, nunca había sido bueno en cuanto a sentimientos y no quería hacer algo mal, todos eran parte de un mismo grupo, de un equipo.

— ¿Hermano qué vas a…?

Pero dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabía que si él no había hecho nada aun era porque no sabía qué hacer. Dejó la bolsa con el contenido podrido a un lado y se sentó en silencio en el sofá, estaba confundida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tranquilamente Meiko y Sora habían estado extrañas desde ese día en febrero, extrañas a su propio sentido claro está.

.

.

[Escuela preparatoria Odaiba. Día siguiente]

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

Era que su mejor amiga lo había olvidado, ¡era eso!, ¿cierto?

Ahogó un gemido de frustración mientras el profesor terminaba de escribir la ecuación, desvió la vista y por el rabillo del ojo la vio, siempre tan atenta a lo que decía el maestro o escribía en la blanca pizarra.

Desvió la vista por la ventana y se desconcentró en lo que sucedía afuera, las personas que corrían, la clase de deportes masculina, el día nublado que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. La conversación silenciosa con su hermana la noche anterior le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas y dudar muchas otras.

El timbre sonó y ni se dio por enterado, si no fuera porque Yamato al pasar por el lado pasó a mover su mesa, quizás hubiera estado el resto de la tarde sentado en la misma posición.

Se levantó con pereza y tomó su bolso, iba a caminar hasta la cafetería para comprar algo para almorzar cuando una figura menuda lo detuvo.

— Tai…

Sora le llamó, fijo su mirada en ella y una extraña sensación se formó en su estómago.

— Sora — sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado —. ¿Vamos a almorzar? Me estoy muriendo y si llegamos tarde la fila será inacabable — le apremió y comenzó a andar.

La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, su corazón latía y su cabeza intentaba buscar respuestas a lo que había sucedido recién.

Solo había una respuesta: Taichi.

.

.

[Alguna calle de Odaiba. 11 de Marzo]

— ¿Qué harás?

Volvió a sorber de la lata de gaseosa mientras le miraba a su lado, no había entendido la pregunta y su silencio lo demostró.

— Viene el día blanco, es el día que debes darle una respuesta a Meiko-san — el pelirrojo lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio, fue un balde de agua fría, ¡lo había olvidado!

Alejó la gaseosa de su boca y desaceleró el paso, hasta quedarse detenido. Koushiro tuvo que volverse para mirar al castaño, su cara desencajada en algún otro momento le habría causado muchas risas, pero ahora estaba preocupado por él.

— No me digas que lo olvidaste.

— No, no sé… sí — se rascó la cabeza, el tiempo le había pillado —. ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó, no para su acompañante, sino para él mismo.

— Sé sincero, nada más.

Quería serlo, ser sincero y darle toda la verdad. Lo que no sabía es como tomarlo. ¿Esto provocaría alguna ruptura en el equipo?

— Deja de preocuparte de cosas así, las cosas pasarán como deben pasar — el pelirrojo levantó los hombros.

— Estas sonando como Mimi — ahogó una risa y volvió a andar, se llevó la lata otra vez a la boca .

.

.

[Escuela preparatoria de Odaiba. 14 de Marzo. White day]

Aquel día el ambiente era diferente, se notaba la tensión por los pasillos, las risitas por detrás, la tristeza de algunos y la emoción de otros. Era indudablemente un día donde las cosas salían o no como esperabas, no había más respuestas.

— Taichi fue a buscar a Meiko, dijo que tenían que hablar y pues, tuve que irme.

— ¿Irte?

— ¡Oh bueno! — se lamentó —. Taichi me ha dicho que me vaya, que sabía que me quedaría a escuchar — refunfuñó.

— ¡Eso es más normal de ti Mimi! — le acusó Hikari mientras rompía a reír, la castaña infló los mofletes y se quedó mirando a su mejor amiga, quien tenía la vista en cualquier lado menos ahí.

— ¿Sora, estás bien? — preguntó curiosa.

— Sí… — se sobresaltó, se había hundido en sus pensamientos, en la idea de la respuesta de Taichi a Meiko, en qué pasaría y en qué le pasaría a ella —. Creo que iré al baño — anunció.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pero antes que respondiera la aludida, fue Hikari quien la cortó y negó con la cabeza —. Vale, nos vemos más tarde —

Sora le sonrió a la castaña, y se fue del lugar. Caminó por el pasillo principal como un fantasma, aunque nadie lo notó porque no había nadie, todos estaban en sus propias cosas y lo entendía, más que mal era un día especial para el que así lo hubiera querido.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella le hubiera regalado ese chocolate que recelosa guardó en su nevera? ¿Le hubiera respondido algo?

Y más importante aún, ¿Qué le respondería a su nueva amiga?

Esta frustrada y molesta, frustrada con ella por no hacer nada y molesta con el mundo por ponerle esas pruebas difíciles frente a ella. Nunca había deseado tanto que el día acabara, poder volver a su hogar y ahogarse en esa amargura que la llevaba consumiendo desde que no había podido regalar esa pieza de dulce café. Al menos desde hace unos días las cosas entre ella y el castaño, su mejor amigo, habían vuelto a lo que eran, o al menos lo parecían.

Estaba tan ensimismada que cuando Meiko chocó con ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo, dio un saltillo hacia atrás y luego la quedó mirando, la chica de anteojos traía una sonrisa tímida en los labios y las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Eso bastó para que en su interior algo se rompiera, ¿es qué esperaba que le dijera que no? ¿Tan mala amiga era?

Antes que dijera algo siquiera, Mochizuki se movió a un lado y tras ella estaba Taichi, con una mueca que no podía descifrar y aun más despeinado de lo normal.

— Tengo que hablar contigo.

Las palabras le salieron atropelladas, le miró unos segundos y asintió solemne, miró a su nueva amiga y esta le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

— Nos vemos después — y se fue, sin decir nada más.

Unos segundos de silencio los acompañaron, la respiración de ambos se podía escuchar y no ayudaba que hubiera poca gente por los pasillos, porque hacia el momento mucho más intimo, más personal, más próximo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — rompió el silencio incómodo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza contra sus costillas.

El castaño no dijo nada, abrió el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y sacó un paquete, no muy grande, envuelto en un papel café. Extendió el pequeño paquete hasta dejarlo frente a la cabeza de la chica, la pelirroja un poco desconcertada lo tomó y lo acercó. Taichi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo abriera, desdobló el papel con cuidado y cuando miró adentro su mente se quedó en blanco.

Una pieza de chocolate en forma de corazón descansaba dentro de una bolsita plástica, era simple y pequeña, sin decoraciones ni nada más, pero con la cubertura algo rugosa demostrando que había sido hecho a mano.

— ¿Qué?...

— Es el chocolate que esperé de ti hace un mes, preferí dártelo yo — los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron y lo miraron, sabía que estaba molesto por ese detalle pero no que justo ese día se lo sacaría en cara, iba a replicar, iba a responderle —. Es un hommei-choko, no es perfecto… Hikari me ayudó — y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo.

Abrió la boca, ¿qué iba a decir?, sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

Ella sabía que significaba.

Y sin decir nada, lo abrazó.


End file.
